bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Itchaboi
Itchaboi is a character in Big City Greens. Appearing in “Bad Influencer” so far, he is a wealthy yet loud Internet video creator who likes to negate “haters” and goes by the saying "Flaunt yo stacks". Physical Appearance He is orange-skinned and is dressed quite lavishly. By the end of the episode, he is shown wearing a white hoodie with a custom design. History In "Bad Influencer" Itchaboi is depicted as a rather wealthy, but rather loud, Internet video creator who "flaunts his stacks", has an expectedly expensive line of merchandise and even has a personal boat, named the Itchaboat, and the means to get on it, a bus named the Itchabus. In the episode, Remy Remington is shown to have become a big fan of Itchaboi, evidenced when Remy starts acting very different to his usual self; quite loud and obnoxious, and spouting Itchaboi's catchphrases "#FlauntYoStacks" and "mirabulous", compared to his quiet and kind personality, which his best friend Cricket Green notices. As Remy is quite wealthy, he has also bought Itchaboi's expensive merchandise; he and his friends Benny, Kiki and Wheezie then go off into a new #BeMirabulous pop-up store that opened nearby Big Coffee and buy all the merchandise, which in total costed $800 (Itchaboi announced that he would burn the merchandise that does not get sold, stating that it is “exclusivity”). When Cricket asks why he is doing this, Remy blindly says that Itchaboi's message is to "spread positivity by buying merchandise". Throughout the first half of the episode, Cricket’s attempts to convince Remy the truth behind Itchaboi end in vain. When Itchaboi announces a meet-and-greet on his personal boat titled the Itchaboat, Remy decides to pay the one million dollars entrance fee, leaving Benny, Kiki and Wheezie behind. Remy is now on his way into the Itchaboat without any protection; this is when Cricket and Vasquez both realize that the only way to get Remy back to his usual self is to get to the Itchaboat before he does. On the Itchaboat, Itchaboi reveals himself to Remy "in the fleshy-flesh", and when he is about to pay the one million dollars, Cricket stops him, forcing Itchaboi to call in his "squad", two of his followers. A brief fight happens on the boat between Vasquez and the “squad” and Remy and Cricket, the former when Vasquez overpowered the “squad” and the latter when Remy gains the upper hand. When Remy is about to "negate the hater" (Cricket in this case), Cricket gives him his credit card and tells him to not to listen to neither him nor Itchaboi, and that he should do whatever makes him happy. That makes Remy satisfied, and he makes up with Cricket, though Itchaboi is unsatisfied with the turn of events. When Remy throws his Itchaboi hat at him, it phases through him, and he reveals that he was actually a hologram all this time. Trivia * He is a parody of YouTube influencers. * In the episode’s credits, he is titled as “ItchaBoi”, with a capital B instead. * It is unknown if he was actually human or just a hologram that eas programmed by a unknown person. Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:A-Z Category:I Category:Antagonists